


Perfection

by constipatedmuse



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But Reader Has Long Hair, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constipatedmuse/pseuds/constipatedmuse
Summary: It's always fun to knock Luci down a peg.





	Perfection

He stepped close and leaned down a little. "What do you desire?" he breathed.  
I flushed, and it clearly pleased him. "I want..." I glanced down.  
"Yes...?"  
"...I want your..." The woman behind him rolled her eyes, as he stepped a tiny bit closer to me. "...I want your car."  
The cops behind him burst out giggling, as he paused while trying to brush an errant piece of hair behind my ear, clearly expecting that sentence to end differently.  
He dropped his hand. "...my car?"  
"Yeah, have you seen it? I love classic cars," I gushed, "but the '62 Corvette is perfection."  
He straightened up. "Yeah, 'perfection,'" he said, sarcastically.  
"There's nothing sexier," I sighed.  
He grunted with indignation, threw his hands in the air, and stalked off.  
The detective stepped forward. "Thank you. That's literally the funniest thing I've ever seen."

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I would do unspeakable things to that man, but his car deserves way more respect than she gets. Plus, I enjoy seeing Luci get knocked down a peg.
> 
> This is my first post, so any comments, critiques, and/or criticisms are welcome!


End file.
